


Bill, Kid of Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Alternate Universe - Twins Moved to Gravity Falls, Damn Axolotl, Developing Friendships, Gen, Kid Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill is stuck as a kid about Dipper and Mabel's age. Mabel sees this as an opportunity to finally befriend the dream demon, while Dipper isn't so sure. Ford isn't very happy about this, while Stan doesn't care as long as he makes a quick buck. Stuff happens.





	Bill, Kid of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a world where Weirdmageddon never happened, since the kids going to Gravity Falls was also permanent. Everything else happened basically the same, except for the fight Dipper and Mabel had in Dipper and Mabel vs the Future.

It was only a few days before the twins would start their first year of school at Gravity Falls. They weren't too worried, as they had already met a lot of the kids over the summer. Dipper was exploring in the woods, with Mabel shortly behind. They were trying to find the Leprecorn, on Mabel's insistence. Instead, they found a kid about their age in a clearing not too far from the Mystery Shack.  “Who are you?” questioned Dipper. The child had short, messy, yellow hair, and was wearing a triangular eye patch, as well as a black shirt with a yellow triangle on it. “Don't you recognize your old friend?” he asked with a familiar laugh.

“We've never seen you before in our lives,” said Mabel, while Dipper weakly said, “Bill?” “Pine Tree gets it! I'm disappointed in you, Shooting Star.”  Mabel looked confused. “But you're so much less of a triangle than usual.” “Mabel! He obviously possessed someone, like he did to me this summer!” loudly whispered Dipper. “Nope! I can assure you that I didn't steal this body. This is 100 percent mine!” he said. “Then why are you a kid?” asked Mabel. “Well, the thing is, I didn't exactly choose to be in this meatsack. And I can't leave it. I'm stuck. Damn Axolotl.” Bill looked pained.

“So, you don't have any of your power, and are stuck as a kid.” said Dipper, “Not our problem, Cipher.” “We can't just leave him here!” said Mabel. “I don't need your help, Shooting Star.” Dipper looked incredulous. “Why not? He tried to kill us and cause the apocalypse!” “But you said it yourself. He doesn't have any of his power, and is stuck as a kid. He needs our help,” said Mabel, thoroughly disregarding Bill's previous statement. “I'm taking him to Ford,” said Dipper. After that statement, Bill actually looked kind of scared. “Can we make a deal?” Bill asked Mabel. “Why would I do that?” she responded. “Look, I lied. I do need your help. Just let me stay with you and don't let anyone in the family kill me, and I won't hurt anyone in your family,” he said.

“Don't do it, Mabel! He's probably tricking you,” said Dipper. “I don't think he is,” said Mabel, “I think he's telling the truth. We can't just leave him in the woods.” Bill reached out his hand, which was now wreathed in blue flames. Mabel shook it. “That wasn't a good idea,” said Dipper. “Well, Pine Tree, you're just going to have to live with it!” laughed Bill. “Let's just head back to the Mystery Shack,” responded Dipper, then realizing something. “If you lost all your power, then how could you make the deal with Mabel?” Dipper asked. “I never said I lost all my power. I just lost most of it. I can still make deals, Pine Tree, and I have some minor telekinesis,” said Bill, levitating a pebble to prove his point. “And that's it?” asked Mabel. “Yes, Shooting Star, that's it.”

As they made their way back to the Shack, Dipper thought about how this was going to backfire on them, how Bill would inevitably betray them. Mabel, though, thought of how, maybe, Bill could become a friend? When they arrived at the Shack, they entered through the back door, in an attempt to not have to explain Bill just yet, or have time to come up with a cover story. Sadly, these plans were thwarted by the one and only Stanford Pines. “Oh, hello kids. Who's your friend? I don't think I've met him before.” “He's our… cousin.” Dipper said lamely. “Okay… Wait!” said Ford, having noticed some of Bill's more unusual features. He pulled out a small flashlight, and shone it in his eye, revealing the yellow iris and slit pupil.

Ford pointed a gun at him saying, “Get back! He's possessed by Bill!” “Great-uncle Ford, we know! Just let us explain. He didn't steal this body, he's trapped in it! He doesn't have most of his powers, though,” summarized Mabel. “Even if that was true, he still can't be trusted!” replied Ford. “I made a deal with Shooting Star, though. I can stay here, and she makes sure none of you kill me, while I promise not to hurt any of you Pines, is that enough for you?” said Bill. “Mabel, you made a deal with Bill? And, Bill, no, it's not enough!” yelled Ford. “Yeah, I might have made a deal with Bill, but he needed our help. Please, please let him stay,” pleaded Mabel. “You know, you wouldn't want Shooting Star to break her deal, now would you?” said Bill threateningly. “Fine. I'll let him stay, for now.” Ford said begrudgingly.

“Yaaay!” screamed Mabel. Dipper was quiet throughout this entire conversation. He hoped that he could trust Mabel's judgement, but he really didn't like the idea of Bill staying in their home. He decided to just roll with it, and go with Mabel's gut, but remained extremely suspicious of Bill. He followed them inside, as Mabel decided to give Bill the grand tour of the Shack. “This, here, is the Platyoctopus,” said Mabel to Bill. “That's a platypus with tentacles sewn on,” he said, extremely unimpressed. Just then, Stan burst into the room. “Look! A customer,” he said, pointing at Bill. “He's not a customer,” said Mabel, “Actually, this is our cousin, William. His parents recently died in a freak accident, and so he came here to stay with us.” Dipper was impressed how quickly Mabel could come up with a believable story. Ford raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. “He can stay for now, but he has to earn his keep. He'll start in the Mystery Shack tomorrow,” said Stan, looking at Bill. “It's funny how you think you can get me to work in your dumb shack full of fake attractions,” he responded. “Well, it's funny how you think you can stay here for free, **kid,”** said Stan. “Fine. On one condition. I get to scam the customers, instead of doing anything mundane like manning the cash register,” Bill said, realizing that he wasn't in much position to bargain. “Fine, but if you're not any good, the offer doesn't stand.” “Do we have a deal?” asked Bill, his hand lighting up in blue flames. Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but Stan beat him to the punch. “You didn't tell me you can do magic tricks. Yeah, we have a deal, if you can do stuff like that for the customers!” Stan eagerly shook his hand. Bill just gave an unsettling smile, and followed Mabel to continue the tour. 


End file.
